Peach Creek Cafe
by JessiM92
Summary: Derek and Stiles are leaving Peach Creek after six years. Going home is bittersweet, but bringing two people together is even sweeter.


I go to this little cafe in downtown Peach Creek every Sunday. And every Sunday, I order my usual mocha frappe with a splash of peppermint and whipped cream on top.

Today is Sunday. And today, my faith in humanity was restored.

"Stiles! Hey, man! The usual?" Kevin yelled out to me as I entered the café.

"Hey Kev! Yeah, my usual. Thanks, man."

"No problem. When you bringing that man of yours here?"

I chuckle. Kevin is one of my favorite baristas. "He's actually meeting me here today. He's gotten the house in Beacon Hills ready, so we'll be leaving soon as he finishes some other business here in town."

"Awe, man. I forgot you were moving. You know Double Dee is gonna be upset you aren't here anymore. Ya'll are, like, his favorite customers. He loves seeing ya'll come in."

I smiled to myself. Double Dee is my second favorite barista. He makes a mean espresso. Derek likes them. It's his go to when he needs a pick me up.

"Yeah. I know. It's a little bittersweet, leaving. We've been here for about six years now for work. It's just...it's time to go home. Ya know?" Kevin looks at me and nods his head in understanding.

"Yeah. My dad used to have to leave for work at times too. He'd be gone for months at a time. It'd upset mom like you couldn't believe. At the time, I didn't understand it. But now that I'm older, I do. Mom couldn't handle being alone for so long. He was gone six months when she had her first break. Shit happened, I went to live with a kid across the street until he could make it home." As I sat and listened to Kevin talk about his childhood, I noticed Double Dee walk in. He shot me a small smile and went to work cleaning up whatever mess Kevin had made today.

"Honestly, Kevin. Must you always leave a mess when you work?" He said without any malice lacing his voice. Kevin hid a smirk. This happens a lot. Kevin will make a mess and Double Dee will come in and clean it up. "I must. For you see, I know you'll come behind me and clean it up!" Kevin says in a joking manner, almost dramatically. I smile at the two and their easy banter. It reminds me of when Derek and I were young and flirting and skirting around the edges of friendship and love.

Kevin disappears behind a curtain and I look at Double Dee. He's blushing profusely. My smile widens. "What's up, Double Dee? Penny for your thoughts?"

He looks at me and doesn't say anything for a moment. He looks adorable with his heart eyes and easy smile. I laugh and break him from his reverie. "Stiles, hello." He says casually. Almost too casually. I shoot him a smile.

"What's up, Dee?"

"N-nothing. It's nothing."

"C'mon Dee! Tell me! What's up? You're blushing rather hard."

"Oh dear! I hope Kevin doesn't see. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear."

"Hey! Calm down!" I laugh. "Come sit down with me and talk. It's just us here anyway. No other customers." I gesture to the seat in front of me. He walks over and sits across from me, his hands folded neatly on the table.

For a moment or two, we're silent. Then, "how did you know that you had feelings for Derek?" I'm taken by surprise, then I smile. "I don't know. It kind of caught me off guard one day. I walked into his house and there he was, shirtless by the counter sipping on his coffee. I just stared at him for a while. I don't know if he noticed me staring or not, but after that, everything changed. We were spending a lot of time together. He'd stay at my house or I'd stay at his house. Typical stuff you go through when dancing around another person. Then one day, it hit me. And it hit me hard. I didn't just like Derek, I loved him. We've been together ever since. Dated for six years, married for another six. We've been together for twelve years this December." I explained. Double Dee continued to look at me. "That isn't what you wanted to hear, is it? You want to know how I told him." He shook his head yes.

"I just, I don't know, I just told him. Went right up to the grumpy son of a bitch and told him how I felt."

"Oh." He nodded his head. I smiled gently at him. "You have feelings for Kevin and you don't know how to tell him." He shook his head again, shyly. "Look, Dee, just grab life by the balls and go for it. Tell him how you feel. You never know, he might feel the same way for you as you do for him."

"You didn't fear rejection from Derek?"

"Oh, I did! Trust me, I was terrified he'd tell me to leave or something. But he didn't, he just kissed me."

Right as I finished, we heard the bell ding over the door. Signaling that a new customer was there. We both turned our heads and I smiled. "Derek. Nice of you to join me. Everything taken care of?" I asked. "Yeah. And if something was missed, they know to call me." He said, he bent down to kiss me.

"Hello, Derek. Your usual or something new today?" Double Dee asked. Derek swivels his head to look at the lanky teen. "A hot apple cider, if you've got it, and a ham and cheese sandwich. Not feeling much for caffeine today." He said, smiling a toothy grin.

"Coming right up!" And Double Dee walked away.

"When is our flight?" I asked, watching Dee walk away.

"Tomorrow morning. Early. So, no more coffee, Stiles. I mean it."

"Mmmm. Sure, whatever you say, Der." I say, distracted. I had noticed that Kevin had come back from the back room. Double Dee was standing there shyly, twisting the rag in hands. I grab Derek's hand and try not to make a sound. He looks up and at the counter. He smiles.

"So, uh, Kevin. I would like to say something to you."

"Oh yeah? What's up, Dee?"

He twists his fingers around each other before grabbing the hem of his beanie and pulling it down. "Oh dear. Kevin…."

"Yo, Dee. Calm down a little. You're going to ruin the hem of your beanie." He says, laughing.

"Kevin….I like you. As in, more than a friend."

I hold my breath and wait for Kevin's answer. He doesn't say anything, just walks into the back. I'm shocked, as is Dee. "Oh no." I whisper. I go to stand up but Derek grabs my hand a little harder. "Just wait." He says. Double Dee looks crestfallen and I want to comfort him. But I stay put.

Fifteen minutes later, Kevin walks back out. And kisses Double Dee. I silently whoop for the both of them.

"I didn't know what to say. This is what I came up with instead." Kevin says with a smile. Double Dee beams at Kevin and wraps his arms around his neck.

"This was a great answer." He says.

"We should probably give them free coffee or something for putting up with us. It is their last night here after all." Kevin snickers.

"Hhmm. Maybe you're right."

Before anything can be done, Derek stands up and says, "I think a picture of the four of us will suffice."

Pictures are taken and numbers are exchanged. Derek and I leave the cafe around the same time as the other two do. They're walking hand in hand and it reminds me that even a little kindness goes a long way.

"You mean a little love goes a long way." Derek says with a snicker to his voice.

"Oh. Did I say that out loud?" I laugh.

"Yes, you did." He laughs in return.

"My faith in humanity has been restored."

"I'm sure it has."

We left for Beacon Hills the next morning. The picture of the four us safely tucked away.


End file.
